Curiosity Kills More Than Cats
by Coelacanthic
Summary: It's a widely known fact that Prince Gumball's hair is made of bubblegum. But Marshall Lee just has to know... Is it ALL made of bubblegum?


_Pink._

So very, very pink.

Prince Gumball's hair was the pinkest thing Marshall had ever seen. And it was made of bubblegum.

The vampire king shifted his position on the high tree branch he was sitting on so he could see better, feeling like such a stalker as he did so. Fiona was right there, talking to the prince- the source of the thing that was currently driving Marshall to madness.

He had to get that question answered.

_Was it _all_ made of bubblegum?_

Seeing Fiona leave, Marshall seized his chance, and jumped out of the tree. He really, _really_ had to know. He didn't know why, but he did.

And, furthermore, if the answer was yes- he wanted a piece.

Even though he thought he would vaporize if he waited a second longer _(thank the Cotton Candy Clouds it was nighttime)_, Marshall forced himself to float slowly towards the pink-haired source of his frustration. Even if going slowly was so Jawbreaker _slow_.

But he did manage to float slowly. Casually. So slow and casual that Prince Gumball looked up at him with concern and asked, "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh- oh yeah, I'm cool,"_ Muffinman, he was even pinker up close!_

The prince looked at the staring vampire king, the concern still very much on his face. "Are you certain? You seem rather… distant…" The prince cocked his head and had a sudden revelation, "Is there something in my hair?"

Marshall Lee jerked himself back to the rest of the world. "What? Oh- no, no, it's fine, you hair is fine," Marshall stammered, and then realized that this was his chance. "Uh, isn't it supposed to be made of bubblegum?"

"Yes. Yes it is." The prince nodded.

"Uhhh…" Wait a second.

This was a pretty awkward question.

How do you ask such an awkward and personal question?

"Isn't it _all_ made of bubblegum?" Marshall blurted.

Well. So much for casual.

"Yes, it is indeed composed entirely of bubblegum," stated Prince Gumball, not getting it.

_Zombie Candy Corn, if this got anymore awkward, Marshall Lee was going to turn suicidal. He already wanted to fling himself off a cliff._

"Uh, no, I mean, uh, is it, you know, uh, made of bubblegum. Like, _all_ of your hair. Everywhere."

Marshall had expected the prince to be all prince-y-like, and assume an expression of pure disgusted horror, or maybe even explode. But instead, he actually looked pretty... calm.

Prince Gumball looked up at the vampire king floating above him, with a mischievous glint in his eye, and –Marshall couldn't tell, but was that a tiny smile?

"I'm not telling."

Marshall stared, dumbfounded. "What?"

The smile on the prince's face grew into a grin. "I'm not telling," he repeated, and laughed inwardly at the other boy's incredulous face.

"Buh…buh…buh…" Marshall _buh-ed._ The king's eyebrows furrowed, and a frown marred his face. He still had to know! _How dare that sugar-filled chewing wad refuse to tell him things?_

Before he knew what was happening, Gumball was lying with his back on the ground, with the knee of a _very_ annoyed vampire king pressing into his stomach.

"_Tell. Me. The. Answer._" Marshall growled, menacingly, only to Prince Gumball's giggling as a response.

"N-n-no," Gumball snickered, which only served to further anger the vampire attempting to choke him.

_How dare he?_ The thought played over and over again in Marshall's mind. _How dare he?_ The desire to know the answer to his question was beginning to overwhelm him, competing with his anger. _How dare he? He thinks he's so perfect, so smart, so… beautiful, so… sweet…_

Prince Gumball's expression turned to one of shock as the pressure on his neck and stomach was shifted to his lips, and he found himself being kissed, rather roughly, by Marshall, who was now lying on top of him. Tentatively, he kissed back, enjoying the feel of the other boy's mouth pressed against his own, only withdrawing when he felt Marshall's hand reach to unzip his pants. In one swift motion, he reversed the positions of the pair, now having himself leaning over the vampire.

Marshall Lee's eyes were huge now; he hadn't expected this from the prim and proper Sugar Prince, and he also hadn't expected Gumball to grin wickedly at him and murmur, "Oh, Marshall, if you're going to kiss someone and then try and get in their pants, at least do it right," and he _really_ wasn't expecting the prince to kiss him with twice the intensity he'd had, pulling Marshall closer by putting one arm around his waist and a hand behind his head, even going so far as to push his tongue into Marshall's mouth.

_Fudge monkeys,_ Marshall thought as he closed his eyes and leaned into Gumball, matching the prince play-for-play, but still managing to be weaker,_ he even _tastes_ like bubblegum._

Marshall was just thinking it was probably a good thing he didn't really need to breathe when Gumball pulled away from him, and once again assumed his princely manner, but still having the glint of their kiss shining in his eyes.

"I'm still not telling," he said, and walked away.

Marshall Lee was left standing there, and though his hunger to have his question answered hadn't subsided, something else, deep within in him, felt very, very satisfied.

And, although, he's not one to make such puns, one might say,_ tickled pink._


End file.
